youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
DJ Kaito
DJ Kaito (steht für: Destroyed Jeane Kaito) (bürgerlich Simon Bohnsack, *02.08.1997Geburtstag Nachweis) ist ein YouTuber, Moderator und Musiker aus Hannover. Er betreibt den Kanal Vier Sterne Deluxe (früher: superconan4ever), zusammen mit Si-To und A.G.. Außerdem betreibt er die Kanäle DJKaitogerman und Kaito KID. Kaito übernahm den Kanal Vier Sterne Deluxe von einem Freund. Geschichte 2011 Kaito fing am 09.10.2011 mit dem Song "Die Eine 2005" von Die Firma ''mit YouTube an. Es folgten weitere Cover. Den ersten Erfolg verschaffte das Video "DJ Kaito - Hut Tricks mit Kaito". Nach diesem Video folgten noch einige Coversongs. Nebenbei mixte er Lieder. Im November 2011 legte er eine Pause ein. Silvester 2011 kehrte Kaito mit dem Song "Was das Leben mir zeigt" von MaximNoise zurück. 2012 Im Februar stellte er sein Album ''DJ Kaito Nr.1 vor. In den nächsten Monaten versuchte er sich nebenbei als Let's Player. Ein Let's Read-Versuch scheiterte. Nach dem Let's Read lud er die Remixe des Albums hoch, von denen viele gesperrt wurden. Im Juni des Jahres machte er ein weitreres Let's Play: Pokemon Special Pikachu EditionPokemon Gelb LP Playlist. Er verlegte das Spiel und das Let's Play musste abgebrochen werden. Er machte weiter Musik und brachte am 21.07.2012 seine erste EP mit seiner Band VSD (Vier Sterne Deluxe)VSD Diskographie heraus. Später versuchte er sich an einem weiteren Lets Play: Spongebob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini BottomSpongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom LP Playlist, welches er aber wiederum Ende des Jahres abbrach. Außerdem arbeitete er an weiteren Alben, welche 2013 erschienen sind. , DJ Kaito & Nicolascage09 (2012)]] Am 6. Oktober erschien Kaito's erster Song "6. October (Tag der Nationen)". Des Weiteren trat er das erste Mal vor Publikum auf. Das Musikvideo dazu hat innerhalb von 3 Tagen 2.000 Klicks erzielt und ist somit eines der meist gesehenen Videos von ihm. Es hat jetzt (Stand 03/2016) über 10.200 Klicks6. October Musikvideo. Im November kündigte Kaito über Facebook eine weitere Single an. Erschienen ist sie am 01.12.12 und heißt Ganxtaville Pt. 4 und sollte eigentlich als Bewerbung für den YouTuber-Contest von Maximnoise dienenGangstaville Pt. 4 Video, da Kaito aber nicht in die engere Auswahl kam, wurde der Song trotzdem released. 2013 Anfang 2013 gab Kaito bekannt, dass er eine Pause machtFacebook Post vom 07.01.2013 und die Videos für eine Überarbeitung der Beschreibung etc. kurze Zeit offline stellte. Die Videos gingen eine Wochen danach wieder online.Facebook Post vom 14.01.2013 Das Vermächniss der RST erschien am 10.01. Das Album greift die These auf, dass die Massen bei Chartsongs meißt nicht auf den Inhalt sondern nur auf den Klang des Songs hören. Im Feburar veröffentlichte Kaito eine Maxi EP: Kaito goes acapella. Diese beinhaltet alte, bis dahin noch unveröffentlichte, Acapellalieder die Kaito mal gemacht hat. Die EP war Soundcloud exclusiv. Am 15.5. erschien die Videos und die EP Hoffnungslos und Verzweifelt. Ab dem 31.05. wurde jeden Freitag das Format Xbox Spiele von ihm moderiert. Dieses erschien unter dem Namen Alte Spiele schon als Podcast. Im August gab Kaito bekannt, dass es ein DJKaito Nr.3 Album geben würde, und im September gab er bekannt, dass die EP TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab am 6. Oktober erscheinen werde. Vier Tage später wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das Album DJK 3 am 24.12.2013 erscheint. Ein paar vorab veröffentlichte Videos brachten eine positive Einstellung gegenüber dem Album. 2014 2014 lud er nur Songs aus DJ Kaito Nr.3 und mehrere Coversongs hoch. Im Januar endete die zweite Staffel "Alte Spiele" und er fing an das Format "Die Redlichen" zu moderieren, worin er Webseiten der "Redlichen" vorstellt. 2015 Seit dem 01.Januar moderiert er die dritte Staffel "Alte Spiele" und seit April die zweite Staffel von "Die Redlichen". Am 25.05. erschien mit Dont wanna be a Quader eine neue Single. Im Juni erschien das Album Best of DJK. Im November ist das Album Last Step erschienenInfo Video Fantreffen 2015, Gewinnspiel, Alben Updates. Im August wurden die meisten Mixe von DJ Kaito Nr.1 ''auf Dailymotion hochgeladen und somit allen zugänglich gemacht. Außerdem wurde er zum Admin des YouTube Wikis ernannt.YouTube Wiki Profil Am 08.09. veröffentlichte die ''BILD Zeitung einen Artikel, an dem er beteiligt gewesen ist.[http://www.bild.de/regional/hannover/busse/die-vergessene-bushaltestelle-42498078.bild.html Artikel der BILD Zeitung "Die vergessene Bushaltestelle" vom 08.09.2015] Er trat mehrmals auf der Mahnwache Hannover auf.LIVE Playlist 2016 In einem Abschlussvideo zu 2015 gab Kaito bekannt, dass er weniger aktuellen Kontent bringen wird, da er sich auf ein größeres Projekt konzentrieren will, welches vorraussichtlich 2017 erscheinen soll. Im Januar veröffentlichte er die Facharbeit Die Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten , welche nur zensiert für die Öffentlichkeit erschienen ist. Darin entfernt wurden ein Interview und eine darauffolgende E-Mail. Vom 2. Mai bis zum 6. Juni befand er sich auf einer Mahnwachen Tour durch Niedersachen und Hamburg. Am 13. Mai erschien in Zusammenarbeit mit WAMP & Paula P'Cay die Single "Stop Ramstein" welche sich gegen die Drohnen, welche von der US Militärbasis Ramstein gelenkt werden richtet. Ein Musikvideo erschien am 18. Mai und wurde auf diversen Plattformen und Kanälen veröffentlicht. Innerhalb der Bewegung findet der Song großen Anklang. Der Song wurde vor ca. 5000 Leuten auf der Demonstration "Stopp Ramstein" am 11.06.2016 Live performt. Andere Kanäle Am 15.03.12 ging Kaitos Kanal DJKaitogerman online, auf dem er alles mögliche hoch lud, von Hintergrund-Infos, über Veranstaltungen bis hin zu Musikvideos, wobei das letztere sehr gut ankommt, obwohl die meisten Videos in Deutschland gesperrt sind. Aktuell wird er für die Veröffentlichung kleinerer Nebenprojekte benutzt. Am 30.05.2013 eröffnete er den Kanal Kaito KID, ''auf welchem er kleinere Videos, aber auch Vlogs hoch lädt. Werke Literatur: * Die Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten (2016) Diskografie '''Solo' Alben * DJ Kaito Nr.1 (2012) (Free Download/ Limitierte CD) * DJ Kaito Nr.2 (2013) (Free Download) * DJ Kaito Nr.3 (2013) (Free Download) * Das Vermächniss der RST (2013) (CD/Free Download) * Best of DJK (2015) (CD) * Last'' Step (2015) (CD/ Limited Free Download)'' * Last Step Version 2.0 (2016) (CD/Download) EPs * 6. October EP (1.0) (2012) (Limitierte CD) * Kaito goes acapella EP (2013) (Soundcloude EP) * Hoffnungslos EP (2013) (Free Download) * TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab EP (CD/Limeted Free Download) * All 4 One EP (2015) (Free Download) * 6. October (2.0) EP (2015) (CD) * Dont wanna be a Quader EP (2015) (CD) Singles * 6. October (2012) (Free Download) * Ganxtaville Pt.4 (2012)(Free Download) * Don't wanna be a Quader (2015) (Free Download) mit Vier Sterne Deuxe Alben * Und dein Herz schlägt schneller (2013) (CD) * Owns (2015) (CD/Free Download) EPs * Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP (2012) (Free Download/Limitierte CD) * Unbequem Fernsehen (2014) (CD/Free Download) Als Gastmusiker * YES NO (2015) (xderBabo feat. DJ Kaito) * Stop Ramstein (2016) (WAMP feat. Paula P'Clay & DJ Kaito) (Download) Weblinks * alte Webseite von DJ Kaito * DJ Kaito auf Vine * Artikel auf PlusPedia Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1997 Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Gründung 2013 Kategorie:Reviewer Kategorie:Hannover Kategorie:Vier Sterne Deluxe Kategorie:Deutschsprachig